On Broken Wings
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Not all missions go as planed. Sometimes people get hurt. But in Wendy's case, it's more extreme than that. How will she move forward with something so life changing? And who will step up and help her the most?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Dark and hot. She didn't know why, but she felt completely numb. Like her whole body had become a fuzz. But at the same time, she felt like she was on fire. Her arms and legs were burning, and he throat felt like she had swallowed a flame. She tried opening her eyes, but all she saw was grey. She gave up on sight, trying to focus her hearing on the muffled noises around her.

Someone was close to her. She could partially hear a voice calling out at her side. The voice was loud and repetitive. Like it was screaming the same thing over and over again. But whose was it? What were they saying? Was someone calling out to her? As the questions rushed through her head, she slowly felt a surge of dizziness wash over her, followed by everything turning black. Then everything was gone.

Wendy's head hurt like crazy. She didn't know why though. For some reason that was all she could feel. A huge pounding in her head, making her ears ring. She didn't remember where she was. Wendy began trying to feel around her, when she realized she couldn't move her body except for wiggling her fingers. With a bit of a shock, she snapped her eyes open, taking in the view of an all-white ceiling. Wendy managed to turn her head some and look around the room she was in. She slowly began to recognize it. The curtains that hung in front of the windows, the wooden night stand that sat next to the bed she was lying in, even the sweet yet bitter sent that filled the room. Fairy Tail. To be more precise, the medical ward in Fairy Tail.

The young girls mind began to flail all over as she tried to remember what had happened to get her here. But she couldn't come up with anything. Why was she there? What had happened to her? Just as she felt her eyes begin to water, Wendy heard the door creek open, followed by footsteps. Soon the familiar figure of Mirajane leaned over the side of the bed.

"You're awake!" The white haired mage cheered. "Can I get you anything?"

Wendy tried to talk, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. Her throat was burning. She needed a some water, but without words, she didn't know how to ask. She decided to try coughing. The rough sounds hurt not only her throat but her chest as well. She was a bit worried that Mira wouldn't understand.

"I'm guessing you need something to drink. Give me one moment. I'll go get you something." Mirajane gave Wendy a sweet smile before turning to leave the hospital like room. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting alone, the older mage returned, holding a tray with a pitcher of water and a glass. Mirajane put the tray down on the nightstand, then pour some water into the glass. She then tucked one of her arms behind Wendy's shoulders and lifter her up, propping up a pillow with her free hand, then leaning Wendy against it so that she was sitting up right. Keeping her arm around the small girl's shoulders, Mirajane lifted the glass to Wendy's lips to allow her to sip at the cold and clear liquid.

Wendy was thankful, although, at the same time she was a bit embarrassed that she had to be taken care of like this. She wanted to be able to hold her own glass of water at least. She just needed to move her arms. Concentrating her energy on her left arm, Wendy began by wiggling her fingers. Then rolling her wrist around in circles. Once she confirmed that she could do this, she began to lift her arm up, bit by bit. It was slow, and it was a bit sore, but when she felt her own palm wrap around the cool glass, Wendy felt a wave of satisfaction run over her.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Mira giggled as the blue haired girl pushed the bottom of the cup into the air, gulping down every drop. Mira then took the glass and refilled it, but instead of giving to Wendy, she put it down on the table. "Are you feeling better?"

Wendy found herself nodding, still too worried about her throat to attempt speaking again. She began working on her moving her right arm so that she could then reach over and pick up the water. However, she stopped herself when she saw the bandages that lined them like sleeves she found herself shocked once more. Shocked and a bit scared as well.

"W-w-" The blue haired mage stuttered out the words she was trying to say. "W-wh-at h-happ-happened?" She looked over to Mirajane for an answer.

When Mirajane saw the hint of fear in the younger mages eyes, she leaned over to give the girl a hug and rub her back gently. "It was an accident on a mission." She explained in a bit of a whisper. "Don't worry. It'll be ok."

Wendy nodded nervously. While Mira's reassuring words had managed to calm her down some, she couldn't help but feel scared. She still felt fuzzy. She had gone on a mission? With who? Probably Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza. But what kind of mission was it. She rarely went on anything that seemed to dangerous. She still wasn't all that much of a fighter. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by Mirajane standing up.

"If you're feeling better, I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake. They've all been worried." Mirajane handed Wendy the cup of water before turning to once again leave the room.

Wendy sipped at the water once more. She still had no idea was had happened. She could figure out that the reason she couldn't remember anything about the mission probably had to do with the severe pain in the back of her head. It was as if someone had struck her with a hammer. As she took another sip of water, the door slammed open, causing her to jolt.

"Wendy!" Natsu came running into the room, not stopping until he reached the foot of her bed. He must have been about to ask her something on the lines of 'are you alright', but he was quickly wacked on the head by none other than Erza.

"Calm down Natsu. She's just woken up." Erza said, holding complete composure after just hitting her pink haired friend.

"Seriously Natsu." Lucy walked up next, her hands firmly crossed across her chest. "Give her some space."

"I. I'm alright." Wendy made out in a soft voice. She attempted to show a slight smile despite the fact that talking only made her throat feel worse.

Before she knew it, Wendy was being showered with questions. How are you feeling? When do you think you'll be out of here? Do you feel sick at all? Through all of this, Wendy could only smile and nod or shake her head. The excitement was just wearing her out. Felt herself slowly closing her eyes. Exhaustion taking over her and slowly lulling her sleep.

When Wendy finally woke up again it was nearly the end of the day. She had slept for several hours, but still somehow felt tired. There was a new pitcher of water on the night stand, and late afternoon sun shone through the windows. Mirajane was reading a book in a chair that was next to her.

"H-hello." Wendy said softly. Mirajane immediately looked up from her book.

"Hello there. Have a nice nap?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Wendy nodded. She felt a bit more rested. He throat wasn't as sore either. Probably from drinking so much water before sleeping.

"The Master asked me to get him when you woke up again." Mira explained. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go get him now." She left the room for no more than a few minutes before returning, walking behind the guild Master.

"How ya feeling Wendy?" Master Makarov asked the blue haired girl, taking the seat that Mira had just left.

"Kind of tired." Wendy said simply. She thought about how to explain how she was feeling. It was a bit weird. "Pretty sore too. But kind of numb at the same time."

"Numb?" The Master repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Wendy took a moment to think. "It's like there it this tingly feeling around my waist and I can't really feel my legs."

Makarov and Mirajane shared a worried glance. It was silent. The only sound other than the collective breathing of the three mages was coming from the guild on the other side of the heavy wood door. It was disturbing. Wendy didn't know what to make of it. Just what was going on? Had something else happened?

"Wendy." Makarov cleared his throat, getting the young girl's attention. He had a bit of a saddened expression on his face. One that match the look Mirajane had. "I'm sorry."

The apology didn't make any sense to Wendy. "I don't get it Master. What do you mean? There's nothing really wrong with me."

"Wendy-" Mirajane tried to cut in, but didn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm fine aren't I?" Wendy asked again. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Wendy. What do you feel?" Master asked, his voice both stern and concerned.

"Nothing." Wendy replied right away. She didn't get it. She looked and saw that Mirajane had even turned her head to look away from her. What was going on?

"Are you sure?" The Master's face slowly went from concerned to pained. Sweat formed on his forehead.

"Yes." Wendy nodded. "I don't get it Master. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because." He paused. "I've been hitting you since I sat down."

Wendy looked down. He was right. His hand was practically pounding against her thigh. But she didn't feel a thing. She hadn't even noticed that he had moved the blanket, let alone started smacking her leg.

"W-what." Wendy's voice became filled with fear, shaking along with her newly found shiver. "W-why can't I feel it?"

"I'm sorry." A dark cloud seemed to cover the Master's face. His chilling words had caused what felt like an ice cold pole to shove itself down her spine.

Frantically, Wendy tried to move her legs. Nothing happened. She tried lifting them, kicking, turning them, bending them. Nothing happened. She threw the blanket to the side and looked down in horror. Her legs were completely bandaged up. But even with the bandages she could see where they had been gashed and bruised. She tried to swing her legs to the side of the bed, but couldn't move them an inch. Finally she knew what the Master had meant. She lifted up her hands and began to sob. As the tears began to stream down her face, Mira ran to her side and held her close to her chest, allowing the younger girl to clutch onto her dress and cry.

"I'm sorry Wendy." The Master muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same thing every day. The same routine. Mirajane would make sure she was awake by 10:00, than fed her breakfast. She would be carried to the bathroom were Mirajane would help her use the toilet and bathe her. Then back to her hospital bed where she would be clothed, have lunch, then take a nap. When she woke up from her nap Levy and Lucy would come and read to her, and leave a few books for her to read on her own. The Master would sit and talk with her some. Then Mirajane would change her bandages, give her diner, and take her to the bathroom one last time before helping her to fall asleep. This is how it had been every day for the past week.

The shock from losing the ability to move her legs had slowly begun to leave her, but Wendy would still cry to herself every now and again, usually at night when the only one with her was Charle. She hadn't been into the guild hall at all. Since she couldn't even get to the bathroom on her own, everyone would always just come and visit her. She was happy that they would, but she still just wanted to join them outside of this little room. The biggest joy Wendy got in her days was when she would look out the window next to her bed and watch everything move past her. She could wave to people as they left for missions and be the first one to welcome them back. Also, there was a little bird's nest in the tree that was right there. And every morning, she could watch as the little baby birds got up and flew around.

"How are you feeling Wendy?" Lisanna asked as she entered the room. Lisanna would always come and take care of her when Mira was too busy at the bar. Whenever she was her, Wendy got to hear about all of the crazy things that had been going on in the guild hall. Fights, gossip….fights.

"I'm ok." Wendy smiled softly, but she could never hide the hint of sadness in her voice. She hated being pushed into such a lonely room. She wanted to go out and joke around with everyone else. But she couldn't do that just yet.

"That's good." The white haired mage sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking her sister's usual place. "You just need to hold on a bit longer."

"What do you mean?" Wendy was puzzled. The second she asked, Lisanna had covered her mouth as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Wendy only grew more confused. What in the world was being hidden from her? And why? Even if it was a secret, who would she tell? The only people who ever came to talk to her were the kind of people who would be starting rumors, not spreading them.

"It's nothing, it's nothing." Lisanna waved the question away. "Anyways, you ready for your bath?"

"Yep." Wendy threw the sheets off of her and allowed the white haired girl to put one arm under her lifeless legs, and another under her shoulders, then carry her bridal style into the bathroom. Wendy would always be seated on the toilet before Lisanna would help her to lift up her dress and pull down her underwear. As Wendy sat using the bathroom, Lisanna would lift the dress over the young girl's head, and unwrap all of the bandages. When she was done, Wendy would then be carried and placed in the bathtub.

Wendy was happy that she could at least mostly bathe herself. The only thing she really needed help with was turning on the water, and washing her back. Since her arms worked just fine, she was able to shampoo her own hair and suds up her own body, but Lisanna or Mirajane would always help her wash it off. But she was fine with that.

When the bath was done, she was carried back to her bed, where she was redressed and her bandages were reapplied. By this time, Mirajane had finished her duties and happily sat drying and brushing through Wendy's long blue hair. Wendy sat and listened to the two sisters' talk. It was always nice to have them around, but she was a bit tired of hearing about the newest girls' gossip. Wendy had never cared for that kind of thing. She was pretty sure that she was just a bit too young to understand the importance, but for now, she didn't care about it.

As the three girls were talking, Erza came walking into the room. Instead of her usual armor, she was just wearing her white button down shirt and blue skirt. Since it had been pretty hot the week before, Wendy figured that the red headed mage must just be hot. Boiling in that armor in the heat of the summer couldn't be good for anyone, even Fairy Tail's own Titania.

"Hello Erza." Wendy smiled at the beautiful mage.

"Good evening Wendy." Erza gave a slight smile back. "How are you today? Feeling any better?"

"A bit." The little girl shrugged. "But not too much."

Erza gave a small nod. Then she turned to Mirajane and whispered something in her ear. When a grin appeared on the women's face, Wendy thought that it was just a new piece of juicy info. But that idea slipped away the second Erza began to shift Wendy so that her limp legs hung over the side of the bed. Then she crouched down in front over the girl, and made a gesture for her to climb on. After a few moments of questioning what was going on, Wendy leaned forward and locked her arms around Erza's neck. She was slightly surprised when the reequip mage suddenly stood up. Since she couldn't feel Erza's arms supporting her lower half, she had the strange feeling as if she was about to fall.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Out." Erza said as she began to walk towards the door. Lisanna had already gone ahead of them, and Mira stood closely behind, ready to catch Wendy in case she did fall. Wendy cold help but feel excited as she went through the door to the guild hall for the first time in weeks.

"Wendy!" Natsu called out and waved to the girl as he saw Erza carrying her into the large room. He ran up to her, with Lucy and Gray at his heals. Many of the others began to join in the small mob of a group that was now forming around the two girls.

"Out if the way." Erza commanded. As she did, a path way to one of the nearby table cleared up. The scarlet haired girl walked over and slowly placed Wendy on the bench, allowing her to lean against the table for support.

"It's great to see you out here Wendy." Lucy said as she took the seat next to the smaller girl.

"It's great to be out here." Wendy cheered. Anyone could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'll bet that tiny room was getting pretty stuffy." Gray chimed in. Even though he was for some reason without a shirt, Wendy was happy to see him. None of the guys in the guild visited her that much. Gray and Natsu had actually been banned for a while because they had started fighting during a visit.

"Yes. But it wasn't bad." Wendy half lied. She really did not like that room. But it wasn't because it was stuffy, or hot, or anything like that. But because she could leave it. She was stuck in there for near 2 weeks, so it had grown boring.

"It's great that you're outside now." Lucy smiled.

"I was wondering when you would." Said a voice from behind. Wendy managed to turn her head enough to see Levy.

"Me too." Wendy nodded at the girls.

"Oi." Gajeel's much louder voice broke through, getting everyone's attention. He motioned with his head off to the side.

Wendy followed the iron dragon slayers gaze. That's when she saw it. Elfman was had just carried it in, and was putting it down. It was a wheelchair. Just like the ones you'd see in a hospital. A deep black seat, and silvery sleet bars that held it together. Wendy found herself being picked up once again by Erza, and carried over to the chair on wheels. She was carefully situated in the chair before she was given any space. She examined that chair from her seat in it.

"When did you. How did you." The blue haired girl couldn't finish forming any of her questions. She felt her eyes slowly tear up, but bit her lip, trying to keep them in.

"Try moving some." Mirajane encouraged the girl.

Wendy looked at the bars on the large wheels. She reached down to grip them on both sides, then gently pushed forward. As she did, she found that the chair moved with her. The people around her began to clear away as she rolled slowly threw the hall. She finally got to enjoy moving around on her own. It was a bit awkward feeling, but Wendy couldn't help but laugh and smile.

As it began getting late, and people started heading home, Mirajane took hold of the handle bars on the back of the wheelchair and pushed Wendy back into the medical room. She lifted Wendy out of the chair and helped her into the bed and under the covers.

"Thanks again Mirajane." Wendy said as she lay down, slowly falling asleep.

"Of course." Mira patted Wendy's head and tucked her in. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

As hard as it was to get used too, Wendy was doing pretty well. She wasn't quite accustomed to being on wheels yet though. She would constantly find herself having hard times making turns and stopping on the glossy wood floor, but overall, there were no problems. Since she was still sleeping in hospital bed, Mirajane would come to help her into her chair every morning, then follow behind her as she would wheel her way out to the main hall. Every now and then the white haired mage would rush ahead to move something out of the way, or help make the really sharp turns in between the many tables.

Wendy found herself spending most of her time just talking to everyone. She still didn't have much to do, so she would always carry on of the books Levy had lent her in her lap. Charle would usually fly over to the young girl and rant on about how she was stuck alone in their large room at Fairy Hills, and how Happy kept coming up to her with fish wrapped in ribbons. But after a while even Charle would fly off to join the other Exceeds on the balcony railing they usually sat on.

Today was very quiet compared to most though. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy had all gone on a mission the day before, and Team Shadow Gear had gone out just before. Even though Gajeel had just returned from his own mission, he wasn't really someone Wendy could talk to freely. Even though they got along well enough, the iron dragon slayer still scared Wendy a bit. So the young girl found herself sitting by the bar, reading.

"Looks like you're almost done with that one." Lisanna said, coming up and sitting on the stool next to Wendy.

"Yep." Wendy looked up and smiled at the older teen. "I think I'll probably finish it today."

"You've really been reading a lot lately." The white haired mage said, gaining a nod from the younger girl. "Is there anything you're thinking of starting next?"

"Well," Wendy took a moment to think about it. "Lucy had been talking to me about this series that she had read recently. It sounded really interesting, so I was going to ask her if I could borrow that when she gets back."

"Which series?" Mirajane butted into the conversation.

"I don't remember the name of it." Wendy admitted.

"That's a shame." Mira laughed a bit to herself. "Do you at least remember what it was about?"

The blue haired girl nodded her head. "It was an action comedy story about a traveling circus."

"Hmmm. That does sound like it would be pretty good." The two other girls shared a moment of though. "Oh, Lisanna, can you help me get some boxes from storage?"

"Of course." Lisanna readily got up to help her older sister. "I'll see you in a bit Wendy."

Once the two sisters had walked away, Wendy continued to read her book. She sat in silence as she got closer and closer to the end. The whole guild hall was fairly quiet as well. Since the people who were usually the loudest, being Natsu and Gray, weren't here, there wasn't much going on. Macao and Wakaba were laughing and joking around about something Wendy couldn't make out. Reedus was painting a picture of Cana, who was playing around with her tarot cards, jug of beer in hand. But other than that, there were only a few quite conversations. It was strange really.

After a little while longer Wendy had finished her book. She placed the closed book on her lap, than rolled her way towards the large library of a basement. Apparently there was an elevator not too far away from the stairs. Wendy didn't know why no one had noticed it before, but now, she was thankful for it. Once she arrived on the floor filled with book shelves, Wendy made her way to the table filled with books that needed to be put back. She placed the finished book on the pile, then began to work her way towards to book shelves. She quickly found herself looking at action novels, romances, science fiction, but nothing was catching her eye just yet. Of course it didn't help that she couldn't see too high over her head, which was only at about the third shelf.

Soon she found a book that looked interesting. She remembered the title from a list of books that Levy had given her. The only problem, it was on the fifth shelf. Wendy stretched her arm up as high as she could. She was able to reach the bottom of it, but that was as high as she could. Wendy kept trying to reach the book, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"Come on!" She said, trying to motivate herself and she stretched her arm up as high as she could. "Almost there. Almost." She let out a sigh. She just couldn't do it. She could barely reach that shelf before, now it was a miracle she could even touch the book. Wendy was about to turn back towards the guild when an arm reached up over her head and pulled the book off of the shelf. Wendy turned her head to see the last person she expected to see.

"Here you go." Romeo said, handing her the book with a smile.

"Thank you very much." The young girl responded, taking the book into her arms.

"Not at all." The black haired fire mage crossed his arms behind his head. "Why didn't you just go get help if you couldn't reach it though?"

"I was about to." Wendy admitted. "But thanks to you I didn't." She flashed the boy a large smile.

Romeo returned the smile. "No problem. It's not like I did anything noteworthy."

"I guess." Wendy shrugged. She placed the book in her lap before grabbing onto the wheels of her chair. When Romeo saw the gesture, he stepped to the side to give Wendy the room she needed to get around him. "Thanks." Wendy said softly as she passed by the boy. She began to wheel her way back towards the elevator. She could hear Romeo's footsteps following behind her. "Did you come down here for something?" She asked.

"I was just getting a book." The boy waved a book with a blue cover above his head. "It's the next volume of this series I've been reading."

"Which series?" Wendy asked as she rolled her way onto the elevator.

"Lucky Duck." Romeo replied, hopping onto platform right before the doors closed. "Have you ever read it?"

"No." The blue haired mage shook her head. "What is it about?"

"It's about this thief who's always running away from the cops. He's got this huge bounty on his head too, so lots of people are after him." The fire mage continued to tell the crippled girl about the series as they made their way into the main hall.

"It sounds really cool." Wendy commented with a spark of interest in her voice.

"Doesn't it?" Romeo grinned as he followed Wendy to bar. He sat down on one of the stools. "I can bring you the first book tomorrow if you want."

"Really?" The young girl asked.

"You bet." Romeo nodded. "I'll go grab it now if you want."

"No, it's ok. I'm going to start this book first." She held up the book that Romeo had just helped her get. "Thanks again by the way."

"I told you, it's nothing to worry about." Romeo got up. "I'm gonna head home since it's starting to get late. I'll bring you the book tomorrow then?"

"Yes please." Wendy smiled and waved to the boy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. See ya!" The black haired boy waved once before walking out of the guild.

Wendy looked at the time and saw how late it was getting. It was near 9 pm already. The blue haired girl waited for Mirajane, who was back from her little errand, to come closer to her before asking if the white haired girl could help her get to bed.

"I see you're starting a new book." Mirajane noted as she helped Wendy change into her pajamas, nodding in the direction of the book that was sitting on the bed side table.

"Oh yeah. I went to get it today from the library, but I couldn't actually reach it." Wendy explained. "If Romeo hadn't shown up then I would have had to go back to the guild hall and get some help."

"That's sweet of him." Mira smiled as she lifted the covers over Wendy's legs. "Was he getting something too?"

"Yep." The air dragon slayer nodded. "He said he was getting the next book to this series he's been reading. It sounded really neat so he even said he would bring me the first book tomorrow."

Mirajane smiled. "Well that sounds like you'll have some fun. Well I need to go clean up some. Will you be ok from here?"

"Yes. Thank you and good night." Wendy said.

"Good night." Mirajane left the room, turned off the light and shut the door on her way out.

When Mira had left, Wendy leaned over to turn on the bed side lamp. It was really bright and lit up her whole corner of the medical room, so she had no problem reading at night with it on. She picked up the book that Romeo had helped her get, and opened it up to the first page and began reading. She lost track of time quickly, getting completely sucked up in the story. By the time she was tired, she had already read 13 chapters. She figured that it was near the middle of the night by now, so she grabbed her book mark and placed it carefully inside of the book before closing it. She took a moment to study the cover, lightly tracing her fingers over the title. She smiled to herself and held the book in a small sort of hug, before placing it down gently on the bed side table. Wendy turned the lamp off, and did her best to wiggle her way down under the covers. She felt herself warm up under the blankets as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy waited patiently by the bar. She fiddled around with her fingers and tapped on her lap. It was very clear to the others in the guild that she was doing her best to be as still as possible. As she sat waiting for a certain black haired boy to show up at the guild, she couldn't help but feel excited. Ever since she had lost the ability to use her legs, she hasn't done much with the other guild members. Sure she would chat with them here and there, but that was usually just with Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy and Levy. But Lucy and Levy were almost always out on jobs, and no a days so were Mirajane and Lisanna. So even if Romeo was just dropping by to give her a book, she couldn't wait.

Wendy had woken up rather early that morning, so she had plenty of time to quickly finish she had started last night, all before Mirajane came to help her out of bed. She had begun to really get used to the routine. Once she was seated nicely in her wheelchair, she would head out and into the guild hall, where she spent her days. And of course, like today, she would sit near the bar and talk with whoever came by.

She was in the middle of a small conversation with Charle when she suddenly heard her name being called.

"Wendy!" She turned her head and saw Romeo running into the guild. He waved to her briefly, as if to catch her attention. He ran right up to her, puffing out air as if he had run all the way from Hargeon.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took a moment to catch his breath before digging through the bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulling out a book. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to Wendy. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. My dad made me clean my room before I left."

"Ha-ha. Don't worry about it at all. Thank you for bringing it." The sky mage smiled as she rested the book on her lap.

"You bet." Romeo grinned as he went to sit on the bar stool next to Wendy. "Can I get a glass of water Mira?"

"Coming right up!" Mirajane called. She had been down at the other end of the bar, trying to convince Cana that she didn't need so many drinks when it was only mid-morning. After leaving the drunken girl, Mirajane filled up two glasses of ice cold water and brought them over to the pre-teens. "Here you go you two."

"Thank you very much." Wendy said as she took the glass that was lowered to her in both hands.

"Thanks." Romeo didn't wait too long before beginning to down the water. He swallowed the whole glass in was seemed to be one large gulp before slamming the glass down on the table. "Aaahe!" He exclaimed with a large grin on his face. He whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was great."

Wendy smiled up at the cheerful boy as she slowly drank from her own water. "So are you doing anything else today?" Wendy asked the boy.

"Who me?" Romeo thought it over. "Hmmmm. Don't think so. Although I haven't gone on a job in a while. Maybe I should check the board out."

"Does your dad let you go on jobs alone yet?" Wendy asked.

"No. It sucks!" Romeo complained, tossing his arms up in the air as if he was trying to prove some point. "He thinks I'm not old enough to get a job done unless it's something stupid like finding a lost cat!"

"Poor kitty." Wendy muttered to herself. "I'm sure you'll be able to go alone sooner or later. You're lucky that you get to go on jobs even if you have to be with someone else." The blue haired mage had a sad expression as she said the last sentence. She looked down at her lap and the lifeless legs beneath her.

Romeo caught Wendy looking sad and immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to sound selfish or anything like that! I was just ranting a bit. You know? I didn't mean anything by it! I swear! And um….oh yeah! I'm sure you'll be out of here soon. You haven't left the guild in a while right? What if we go for a walk, no, I mean roll, er….um…..why don't we take a little trip to the park letter? Yeah, that sounds better. What do you think?"

Wendy's eyes were wide after Romeo finished stammering around. He had spoken so quickly it had been hard for her to keep up with his words. After a moment of processing what he had said through her head, Wendy found herself having a hard time holding back a chuckle. Her hold on the giggle wasn't tight enough however and she soon broke out into laughter. Wendy found herself whipping her eyes after them watering up from laughing so hard. Upon seeing the girl laughing, Romeo had joined in. Although his had started as a bit more of a nervous laugh, it soon transformed into the same solid laughter Wendy was letting out.

"That sounds wonderful." Wendy said after calming herself down enough to talk properly. The large smile was still spread across her face, reaching from ear to ear. "I haven't been outside in forever."

"Mhmm." Romeo nodded. "We can invite some more people to come too if you want."

"Really?!" Wendy thought it over. "Natsu and the others haven't gotten back yet, and Levy's group is out as well. Maybe we could invite Mirajane and Lisanna?"

"Sounds great! I'll go ask'em now. Wait right here." Romeo then ran off to track down the white haired sisters.

Wendy sat still in her chair and began looking over the new book she had placed in her lap. She ran her fingers over the cover before carefully opening it to the first page. She was still giggling to herself, laughter left over from her previous moment with the young fire mage.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the group was only going to the park, Mirajane and Lisanna had insisted on changing Wendy into something outside of the light green night gown she had been wearing earlier. Instead she was now wearing a cream colored knit sweater and a black skirt, she wore a pair of black tights and black slip on shoes. The three girls met Romeo by the guilds main entrance. Lisanna carried the basket of sandwiches and drinks she had packed just before while Mira took charge of pushing Wendy in her wheelchair. Romeo had a table cloth that he had dug out of a storage closet in the guild slung over his shoulder so that they could use it as a picnic blanket.

"Wow!" Wendy exclaimed as she exited the guild for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "Oh I've missed the fresh air!"

"You ready to go down to the park?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep. Thank you so much for this." The blue haired girl had been thanking the two sisters since they had agreed to go with her and Romeo. It was her first time leaving the guild since her accident, and she was just ecstatic.

As the four made their way through the town to the park, Wendy happily pointed out nearly everything they passed. The flowers blooming in the trees, the stores that lines the market place, the boats going down the river that cut through the little city. When the group finally made it to the park, they went along the pathway looking for a spot for their picnic.

"How about by that tree over there?" Romeo suggested, pointing towards a large tree with flowers blossoming on its branches. "Wendy could lean against the tree trunk, and there's a lot of shade."

Mira nodded in approval. "What do you think Wendy?"

"It's perfect." She smiled.

Romeo ran ahead to begin laying out the picnic blanket. He made sure to place it as close to the tree as he could, but had some troubles keeping it flat. It got to the point where one of the sides was just bunched up some in order to make room for the large tree trunk. As soon as the three girls had reached the spot, he offered to help Wendy out of her chair. There was a slight slope, so Mira held onto the wheel chair while Romeo got ready to pick Wendy up. The sky mage leaned forward wrapped her arms around the boys shoulders, as she did when anyone helped her out of her chair. Romeo had a little struggle lifting her out of the chair at first, but once he had successfully picked her up it was easy to walk her over to the spot under the tree. He rested her on the ground so that her back was leaned against the tree for support.

"Thank you." Wendy smiled up at him.

"No problem." Romeo nodded. He turned around to see if he could help with anything else, but Mira and Lisanna were already sitting down and taking out the food from the basket, so he just sat down where he was.

Lisanna spread the plates of sandwiched across the blanket to that there were some near everyone, placing one close enough to Wendy so that even she could reach them easily. She also took out cups and drinks and passed them around. Mirajane helped Wendy with the drinks by pouring a glass for her. The four mages sat happily and enjoyed some small talk between sandwiches.

"What are you looking at Wendy?" Mira asked the girl who was starring up into the branches of the tree.

"Just the flowers." Wendy responded. "I was thinking that they were just really pretty."

"Want one?" Romeo asked. When the crippled girl nodded he stood up and reached towards a flower that was on a low branch. It was still pretty high up though so he had to go on his tippy toes just to reach it. Once he finally picked it off of the branch, he sat back down and handed the flower to the girl. "Here you go."

Wendy smiled down at the pinkish blossom in her hands. "Thank you so much."

"Well, well. Aren't you quite the gentleman?" Lisanna smirked, jokingly elbowing the boy.

"I'm not a gentleman or anything like that. I was just helping out." Romeo explained, his face looked a little more on the red side.

"Sure you're not." The girl chuckled.

Romeo was about to protest again before he decided that defending himself wasn't going to help anything. Instead he just took another sandwich from the plate in the middle.

After what turned out to be hours, they began packing up the lunch. Romeo helped Wendy get settled back into her chair then folded the picnic blanket back up. Wendy said than you several times over as they made their way back to the guild. When they finally arrived, Mira and Lisanna literally pushed Wendy at Romeo, forcing him to guild her back to her bed in the medical room. Since they had left late to begin with, it was already late.

"I can just sleep in this." Wendy said, referring to the clothes she had worn out.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't mind helping you." Romeo asked, just to make sure.

"Well, if you don't mind, do you think you could um….." The blue haired girl's face turned pink. Romeo stayed where he was and simply looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "Do you think you could help me with the bathroom?" She asked at last.

Romeo's own face got a little hot at the question. "S-sure. What part do you need help with?"

"Just sitting down and getting up really." Wendy said. She ignored the look of relief on Romeo's face when she had said that. "I can do most of it on my own."

"Right. Ok." Romeo nodded then went over to her to pick her up. He kneeled down in front of her, facing away, so that he could give her a piggy back ride. After Wendy had a good hold around his neck, he slipped his arms under her unusable legs and stood up. He made with way into the bathroom. He turned around so that he could set Wendy directly on the toilet before it dawned on him. "You need help with your pants, don't you?"

"Uh huh." Wendy nodded, a large blush spread across her face.

"I hope to god no one walks in while I'm doing this." Romeo muttered before squatting in front of Wendy. Grabbed onto the belt loops on her pants and shut his eyes tightly before hooking a finger over the rim of her pants on either side and pulling her pants down her lifeless legs. He was pretty sure that he had managed to pull her underwear with the pants, but he wasn't about to open his eyes to check. He pulled the denim clothing to where Wendy's knees were and decided that was far enough. He quickly stood up, eyes still closed, and turned around to face away from the girl. "I'll be waiting outside." He told her before quickly exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his face bright red. "I can't believe I just did that." He said to himself. "I don't see why Mirajane couldn't have just done this herself. How the hell am I supposed to get her pants back up with my eyes closed? Erm, maybe she could do it herself? Although I guess she would have been able to take them off on her own if she could do that."

"R-romeo." Wendy called from through the door. "I'm done."

"G-got it." The young fire mage swallowed his nerves and closed his eyes upon entering the room. "Do you need help with anything other than your pants?"

"No."

"Ok then. Um, this is gonna be a bit awkward, but do you think you could help me find them since I have my eyes closed?" Romeo heard a giggle coming from the girl.

"Sure. Give me your hands." Wendy instructed. When the boy in question extended his hands out to her, she reached forward to take them in her own. Wendy guided them to the rim of her jeans and helped him slip his thumbs behind the fabric, slipping the rim of her underwear under them as well. Once he knew he had a good hold, Romeo began to pull the pair of pants back up. It was hard considering he was not only doing this blindly, but Wendy was also sitting which just made it so he had to pull a bit harder.

"Ok. That's all the way up right?" Romeo asked.

"Yep." Wendy nodded.

After getting the verification from the girl, Romeo opened his eyes. He saw the heavy blush on Wendy's face, and figured that this must have been more awkward for her then it was for him. He squatted down so that she could pull herself onto his back once more. When she was situated he stood up and carried her back to her bed. He placed her down on the mattress and helped her get situated under the blankets.

"You know," He began, getting the attention of the girl. "That was probably one of the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." There was a small silence between the two before they both began laughing.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you didn't help me change." Wendy giggled.

"Most likely." Romeo scratched the back of his head. He wasn't about to say it out loud, but he had the sneaking suspicion that changing the sky mage into a nightgown would be a lot easier than helping her use the toilet. He was pretty sure that she would at least be able to change her shirt and put the gown on all by herself, and by then she would be covered enough that he wouldn't even need to worry about closing his eyes when he helped her out of her pants. "Maybe by the next time I'll have figured a better way to do it." When Romeo realized how perverted that had sounded he tried to cover it up. "I mean, you know. When I have to and such."

Wendy giggled. "Come by any time." She smiled up at the boy. "You're a lot of fun Romeo. And thanks again for today."

"Y-yup." Romeo nodded. "Well, good night then." He turned around and left the room, turning the light off on his way out. He tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone while he made his way out of the guild and started heading to his own home. His face was still pretty red.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy was woken up by a strange shaking. When she opened her eyes she saw Mirajane smiling at her. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her left hand, the blue haired girl pushed herself up with her right so that she was sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Good morning Mira." Wendy greeted the older women.

"Morning Wendy. How did you sleep?" The white haired mage asked as she pulled away the bed sheets to help the crippled girl out of bed. "You didn't change into your pajamas last night?" She asked, noticing that Wendy was still wearing her clothes from the day before.

"N-no." A small blush grew on Wendy's face. "Romeo was helping me last night so…"

"Oh. I understand." Mira giggled at the expression on the younger girls face. She began pulling off the clothing in order to change her into something clean. "Sorry for leaving you to him last night. I had to take care of something and I didn't expect it to take so long."

"It's ok Mirajane." Wendy did her best to shift her wait in order to help Mira change her clothes. Once she was fully changed into a light blue sun dress, Mira helped her to the bathroom before helping the girl get situated in her wheel chair.

"So I have some news for you." Mira said as she made sure the girl was seated nicely in her chair. She looked at the look of confusion on Wendy's face and smiled a bit before continuing. "I was talking about it with Master last night, and we decided that you can move back into Fairy Hills again."

Wendy's face lit up at the news of being able to finally leave the hospital room for good. "Really!? I actually get to go back?!" After what was getting close to two months of feeling cooped up in the guild and sleeping in the medical ward, Wendy was completely ecstatic to be able to move back into her dorm room.

"Yep. After some breakfast we'll pack up your things and head over to the dorms." Mira explained as she took hold of the wheel chairs handles and began pushing Wendy into the guild hall. Soon after they reached the bar area, Romeo ran up to the two girls.

"Wendy! I heard you're going back to Fairy Hills today! That's awesome." The young fire mage grinned.

Wendy nodded happily. "I can't wait to finally go back to my room." She could barely contain her happiness as she clapped her hands together with excitement.

"I can help you move in if you want." The black haired boy offered. "Like carrying your bags or something."

"Hmm. That would be great. But I don't know if boys can get into the dorm building." The sky mage had a slightly worried look on her face. Thoughts of something bad happening to Romeo just because he tried to cross the boundary and help her running through her head.

"It's fine as long as he's invited in." Mirajane said, jumping into the conversation. "Elfman has carried boxes of supplies up before and when Levy was sick, Jet and Droy would stop by her room to check on her."

"Oh yeah. And Happy goes in all the time too." Wendy recalled the many times the blue cat had showed up in her room, specifically to see Charle. She had always wondered how he was able to get in, but whenever someone brought it up he, he would always say that it was because he was a cat.

"So then I can help you." Romeo pointed out, coming back to his original offer.

Wendy smiled at the boy. "Yes please."

Since Mira had to work at the bar, Lisanna helped Wendy pack up a suitcase full of all of the clothes that she had worn since the accident. Handing the suitcase to Romeo so that he could carry it to the large girl's dormitory building, Lisanna took hold of the handles of Wendy's chair. All three of them shared the same wave of relief when they discovered that the whole way up to the dorm building was a smooth slope, making it easy to push the wheel chair up to the door. Lisanna left the two by the door and went back to the guild hall, leaving Romeo to help out. Wendy could tell that Romeo was a bit nervous about entering the girls dormitory, and let out a giggle.

Once they were inside, Wendy was able to push herself around the hallways. The elevator that was usually used for moving large or heavy items, usually furniture, that couldn't go up the stairs was open for her to use to get to the second floor where her room was. As she rolled her way down the familiar hall, followed closely by Lisanna and Romeo, she hummed a happy little tune to herself.

Charle was standing outside of the door to Wendy's room, as if she had been waiting for them to come back. The white cat gave a slight smile before opening the door for the girl. Wendy steered herself into the large room.

"It's just like how I left it." She smiled.

"We'll have to move some things in order to make room for you to pass through." Charle said matter of factly. "Nothing major though I'm sure."

"Your rooms pretty clean Wendy." Romeo looked around the girl's room as he brought in her suit case full of clothing. It was a rather large room with white carpet and lavender walls. On one of the walls, there was a queen sized bed with red-violet sheets. There was a little white dresser next to a white on the other side, and in the middle, on top of a small purple carpet, was a little table. This was Romeo's first time ever going into a girl's room, so he hadn't known what to expect. But then again, this was Wendy's room. The blue haired girl was always very neat and tidy.

"Thanks." The young girl smiled. "You can just put my suit case on the table Romeo."

The black haired boy placed the suit case on the table as instructed and just stood around. He didn't know if he should leave or not, so he waited to see if he was needed for anything. Romeo stood by a book shelf, looking at all of the books that Wendy had collected over the years. He was a bit surprised to see that he had some of the series' on his self at home. Although most of the books he saw looked like romances or some sort of informational book.

"If you see something you like, feel free to borrow it." Wendy said, coming up behind him. "You let me borrow that book of yours, so I don't mind if you take something."

"I was just looking." Romeo nodded. "How are you liking that series by the way? You haven't really said anything about it yet."

"It's wonderful!" Wendy cheered. She rolled herself back to her suitcase of clothes and continued placing them back inside of her dresser. "It's such a fun plot, and I love the characters."

"They're awesome aren't they." Romeo crossed his arms and nodded. Talking as if it was an absolute fact. "I personally think Lucky is the coolest."

"What?" The young girl turned to Romeo and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Sure he's the main character, but Jack is definitely better."

"But Jack's just kid with a knife. He's always getting captured and Lucky always has to go save him." The black haired boy on the receiving end of the look scratched the back of his head. He didn't really want to admit it, but being looked at like that was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Ok then. What about Shara?"

"I love her! She's smart, she's pretty, not to mention the fact that she always seems to know what's going on with everyone."

"She's kind of like Mirajane." Romeo noted, suddenly making the connection.

"Huh. I think you're right." Wendy thought it over a bit, as if she was playing with the idea of interchanging the two in real life.

"I think you're a lot like Catherin."

Wendy felt her face get a bit hot. Catherin was the girl who was always described as an angel, beauty, or lovely girl. For some reason, being compared to her, although it was clearly a compliment, made the sky mage really flustered. Wendy just turned back to finishing putting away her clothes.

When they were done with that, the two decided to go back to the guild. Since it was only about half way through the day, there was still plenty to do. They spent their days the way the normally did. Sitting around and talking with the other members of the guild. Since the loudest members of the guild were still out on their missions, there still wasn't too much for them to do. Wendy made arrangements with the Master so that she could do some work around the guild in order to earn money to pay her 100,000 jewel rent. Since she couldn't go on missions anymore, Master Makarov gladly gave her the job of 'Mirajane's assistant'. Basically, helping Mira with whatever.

"Someone will need to help you in the mornings and nights." Mira mentioned while talking with Wendy. "I'm sure you'll be fine on your own in the future, but for now it would be best to have someone help you."

"I don't mind doing it." Romeo volunteered. The two girls stared at him for a bit. "I mean, if you don't mind and all."

Wendy looked up at Romeo and smiled. "No. That would be wonderful."

"Awesome. So I'll just pick you up in the mornings on my way to the guild hall, then help you before I go home." The two planed out a routine. Romeo didn't really know why he had volunteered, especially considering the embarrassment he had felt the night before. But he had for some reason spoken without even thinking. It was as if he felt the urge to beat anyone to the job, like he needed to be the one to do it. It was a bit of a mystery to him though.

Once it had gotten late again, Romeo pushed Wendy up the hill to the girls' dormitory. The two made their way to Wendy's room. Wendy wheeled her way over to her dresser and pulled a night gown out of the bottom drawer, placing it in her lap.

"Ok. So start with changing clothes?" Romeo suggested, trying to come up with a routine that would work easily.

"Sure." Wendy nodded.

Romeo knelt in front of her and grabbed the bottom of her dress. He closed his eyes before beginning to lift the clothing up. He ran into a bit of trouble when it came to the blue haired girl sitting down, so he used one of his arms to lift her out of her seat while he slipped the skirt up to her stomach. From that point it was just a matter of pulling the shirt above Wendy's head. Once the dress was off, Romeo heard Wendy already working to pull the nightgown over her head. With his eyes still closed, he let Wendy guide his hands to the edge of the sleep wear so that he could pull it down so that it covered her completely. It was only when he was sure that she was completely covered that he dared to open his eyes.

"Ok. Ready to try the bathroom again?" He joked. Wendy just nodded. Romeo had a feeling that she was probably tired. Instead of giving her a piggy back ride to the bathroom that was connected to her room, he simply leaned her forward and wrapped his arms around her back. He could feel her wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid one arm under her lifeless legs so that he could hold her better. Romeo carried Wendy over to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet before, once again, closing his eyes. He lifted her up enough so that she was able to pull down her underwear herself and lift her nightgown up so that it wouldn't be in the way. As Wendy used the toilet, Romeo stood outside the door and waited her be told she was done. After helping her to pull her panties back up and let her nightgown fall to once again cover her legs, Romeo then lifted her up once more to carry her to her bed. The covers had already been pulled down so that he just needed to lay her down and cover her in blankets.

"I've forgotten what by bed felt like." Wendy muttered in a sleepy state. "It's soft."

"I'm sure it's a lot nicer then that bed in the hospital area." Romeo agreed, he sat on the edge of her bed. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yup." The blue haired girl nodded under the sheets. "Charle is here to help me, and so are all of the other girls here. I'm sure if I need anything I could easily get help."

"M'kay. Well if you're sure you don't need anything, then I'm gonna head home." Romeo patted the top on Wendy's head playfully, making the slightly smaller girl chuckle.

"Good night." Wendy managed one last yawn before Romeo was sure she began drifting off.

"Night Wendy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy moved back into the dorms?" Lucy was rather surprised by the news. She and the others in her team, Natsu, Erza, and Gray, had only just come home late the night before, making this her first time back at the guild since they had left for their mission. Now that the team was back, noise seemed to echo through the guild hall, bouncing off the walls and creating even more noise. Of course, this was in comparison to the previously near silent guild that had seemed rather spooky while the group was gone.

"Yep." Mira had a large smile on her face. "She moved in the day after you left."

"What? I wish I could have waited a day then. I would have loved to help out." The blonde complained, letting out a slight sigh.

"If you're looking to help now, that would be awesome." Romeo suddenly ran up to the bar, slamming his hands down on the wooden counter hard enough to startle the celestial mage. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and looked as if he were in a hurry.

"Are you leaving soon?" Mirajane asked, knowing what was going on.

"Yeah." The pre-teen nodded before turning his attention back to the girl who was resuming her slumped over position on the bar stool. "You wouldn't mind helping at all would you Lucy?"

"Depends. What do I need to help with?" Lucy shrugged.

"Could you take care of Wendy while I'm gone?" The question made Lucy spit out the water that she had been drinking. She hadn't expected a request like that, and honestly didn't even know what to make of it. After letting the girl finish coughing and regain her breath, Romeo continued to explain. "I've been helping Wendy a lot since she moved back into her dorm, but I'm going on a mission, so I just need someone who could take over while I'm gone."

"If it's Wendy, then I'm sure I can do that. How hard could it be anyways?" After agreeing to help out, Lucy could see the gratitude on the boy's face as he grabbed onto her wrist and began pulling her towards Fairy Hills, clearly in a rush.

It was still pretty early in the morning so the sun had only just come up recently, leaving a pinkish hue across the sky. Lucy had been surprised to find that Romeo was able to just walk right into the girls' dormitory, and so easily at that. She had been wondering how he was supposed to help the young blue haired girl when he was a guy and shouldn't even have access to the girls' dorm, but evidently, that wasn't an issue. Romeo led the way up a flight of stairs and down the hall to the bedroom that even Lucy knew to be Wendy's. He knocked on the door lightly before slowly opening it.

"Good morning Romeo." Wendy smiled at the black haired boy as he entered. She had woken up not too long before and had been sitting in bed and reading. Her long blue hair was a bit messy from sleep, but it still fell rather nicely down her back and shoulders. "Oh, Lucy. You're here too? Welcome back."

"Thanks." The blonde girl nodded to the younger girl.

"Morning Wendy." Romeo made his way quickly to be beside the large bed. "How did you sleep?" As he asked his question, he began turning the girl so that her lifeless legs were dangling over the side of the bed. During this time, Wendy had wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders, holding on for better support.

"Fine, thank you." Blue hair seemed to fly through the air as Romeo lifted Wendy out of bed and began carrying her towards the bathroom. "I had a pretty nice dream." As soon as Wendy was situated on the toilet, Romeo closed the door and went over to Lucy, who seemed to be awkwardly standing around near the bed.

"You do that every morning?" She asked, a light blush seemed to be on her face.

"Every night too." The black haired teen added. "Although nights are easier cause it's not as much work. It's a bit hard to explain though, but I'm sure you'll get it later."

"Isn't it, you know…..awkward?" Lucy was trying to think of the kind of situations that the young pair must have been in. The bathroom was the worst one she could think of, but there was also getting dresses, baths, Lucy couldn't wrap her head around it. Someone else probably bathed Wendy anyways, right? She highly doubted either of them would be able to go through that kind of embarrassment anyways. But then again, if they were able to make the bathroom a regular thing, then maybe it wasn't too crazy.

"Well. Yeah. It was at first, and still kind of is." Romeo's face darkened to a red tint as he scratched the back of his head, remembering the first time he had to go through with their little routine. "But I just close my eyes and that helps enough."

Lucy thought about it for a moment, seriously trying to think over how 'ok' it could be. "So all I need to do is help her in the mornings and at night right?"

"Yep. Once she's out of bed Wendy can do everything else on her own." Suddenly the clock on the wall of the room caught Romeo's eye. "Crud. Wendy I gotta run!" He called through the bathroom door.

"Already?" The girl on the other side sounded a bit panicked, clearly not expecting the fire mage to leave before she had finished getting ready for the day. "Okay then. Good luck!"

"Thanks Wendy. And thanks to you too Lucy." Romeo quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, his footsteps thudding behind him as he stormed out of the building.

After watching the boy leave through the window, Lucy let out a sigh and turned her attention back towards Wendy. "Are you finished?" She asked.

"Yep." The blue haired girl responded, letting the older woman know to come in and help her.

After a bit of confusion on Lucy's part, the two managed to get everything together and leave the dormitory building, heading towards the guild. Lucy felt like she wasn't really doing anything though. Wendy managed to go down the large hill on her own, and after going through the always open doors to the guild, she made her way around the large mass of mages to the bar. So Lucy just joined her friends at one of the many tables. It's not like she needed to be around Wendy twenty-four/seven anyways.

Wendy had made a job for herself by serving drinks, specifically taking them from the bar to those sitting at tables. It didn't take any effort at all to rest the tray on her lap when she went to deliver them, and it gave her more of a reason to move around the hall and talk to the other members. Not to mention help her pay for her room. Unlike the other waitresses, she wasn't 'well shaped', as one may put it, or even the slightest bit flirtatious looking, but no one seemed to find anything wrong in her doing this. Many actually enjoyed having her hand them mugs of beer and taking their empty ones. She had heard many say it was 'refreshing' or refer to her as the 'new lolita server', so Wendy was pretty much certain that this kind of job would work out. On top of that, there were also moments were she was able to heal the injuries of some of the people who came in after jobs or when a fight broke out.

Since she couldn't go on missions anymore, Wendy found herself constantly itching to use her magic. Even if it were for small things like paper cuts and small bruises. She couldn't help herself though. She had gotten so used to being able to use her abilities on all of the crazy jobs she would go on with Natsu, Lucy, and the others in the team she had once been a part of. For the first time in what honestly felt like forever, Wendy felt like she was bursting at the seams to just do something.

"Thanks Wendy." A nearly drunk male called after she had delivered a drink to the man.

"I really think this should be your last one." The young teen laughed as she watched the tipsy man try to make sense of the article in a magazine he was reading.

"Nonsense. I'm barely even buzzed." He retorted, waving a hand as if it would prove something.

"Whatever you say." Grabbing the empty mug off the table, Wendy turned her wheelchair around and headed back towards the bar. She placed the dirty mug with all of the others.

"Having fun?" Mirajane asked while filling up another round of beer for one of the table not too far off.

"Yep. It's a lot easier than I thought it would be." Wendy made sure her tray was level on her lap before the white haired woman placed three drinks on top.

"What were you expecting?" Mira asked, a curious tint in her voice.

"Hmmmmm." Wendy took a moment to think about it. "I don't really know."

"Maybe that why you find it so easy." Looking over Mirajane's shoulder, Wendy turned her attention to the guild Master who was seated on top of the counter. After taking the words into account, Wendy shrugged and turned around to go deliver the new drinks.

"She's doing well." Mira said. She took a wet table cloth and began wiping down the counter top.

"There's a difference between being alright and looking like you are." The Master watched the young crippled girl through the crowded hall.

"You can't blame her for trying to look strong though." A sigh left Mira's throat. "Especially when she's so young. That's why I'm happy she's been with Romeo so much lately. It's good for her to be with people her age."

"Speaking of Romeo, he went on a job recently, correct?" The Master let the more serious expression that had been on his face earlier drop and turn into his usual goofy features.

"He left this morning. He seemed like he was in a bit of a rush though." The white haired beauty let a chuckle leave her lips as she recalled the rush of black hair that had passed by her that morning.

"Boys are energetic like that." Makarov's own chuckle joined Mira's.

A small silence came between the two as Mira continued to clean up the bar area. "But still," She said, adding in one final comment before she let the conversation drop once and for all. "I hope everything turns out ok for those two."


End file.
